


Once upon a Midsummer's Night

by OokamiKasumi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiKasumi/pseuds/OokamiKasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Happily Ever After. (COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a Midsummer's Night

**Warning:** Rated NC-17/Mature: Adult (M/F/M) content, adult language, (J/E/W) One-Shot ~ COMPLETE  
 _Pirates of the Caribbea_ _n_ © Walt Disney Pictures / Buena Vista.

  ** _~ * ~_ **  


 Elizabeth stood on the midnight beach staring out past the island cove's stark cliffs to the distant moon-kissed waves. The night wind came from across the sea to sweep across her cheeks, pulling curling dark gold tendrils from her neatly coiled mane. The warm breeze continued beyond heading inland to rustle through the palm trees behind her. Music borne of fiddle, drum, fife, and concertina drifted down from the house. It was Midsummer Night and the wedding party of her youngest daughter was in full swing.

A freshening wind pulled at the silk skirts of her sea green gown and lifted the long fringe of her black wool shawl. She drew the shawl closer around her shoulders covering her modest neckline. Wife and mother, she had a reputation to protect.

Once upon a time, pirates had sailed before a wind on a night such as this. The greatest pirate ship of them all, the _Black Pearl_ had anchored close to this very beach on almost every Midsummer Night. Driftwood fires had lit the sky for miles around scenting the air with smoke, gunpowder, and rum. Wild music had filled the night and wilder dancing by the sailors and their barefoot, land-bound wives had churned the sand.

Little did anyone beyond her husband know that she had once stood on that pirate ship's deck wielding cutlass and pistol in defense of her love, or that she'd been the captain of her own pirate ship.

Little did anyone know the things she had seen, the adventures she'd had -- Aztec gold, the walking dead, haunted ships, magic, monsters, blood, and cannon-fire… She'd tasted it all.

Once upon a time, she had faced the Lord of the Seven Seas himself over love. She'd held his prized locker in her hand and touched his beating heart.

Once upon a time, she had been the most beautiful maiden in the islands and had captured the heart of two men, a pirate captain, and a blacksmith. Both handsome, both clever, one devoted to land, the other devoted to the sea, but only one could she marry.

Once upon a time, she had lived a life of adventure beyond anyone's wildest dreams, but that time was long gone, as were the days of the pirates.

She was older, and supposedly wiser, but that didn't stop her heart from aching for the pirate captain that had kissed her one midsummer night while her husband lay passed out by the dying fire, happily drunk on music and rum.

The pirate's hands had closed on her shoulders, warm, strong, and callused from swords and pistols both. The scent of gunpowder, rum, and ocean had drifted from his salt stained red-velvet coat. Coins and glass baubles tinkled among the thousands of braids in his waist-length hair. His sun-creased black eyes held humor and love. His Cupid's bow lips had curved up under his slender mustache in the saddest smirk she'd ever seen him wear. “Elizabeth…”

She'd smiled even as her heart clenched in her chest. She knew that look. She'd seen it one too many times. Whatever it was he was going to say was going to hurt. The wind had tugged at her red velvet skirts and her long wavy gold hair, freed from its pins and bindings and frothing at her waist for this one night of celebration. “Jack?”

“So…” Jack's smile broadened briefly. “How many sons do you have now?” He tilted his head toward her sleeping husband.

Elizabeth couldn't help but look over at William, his shoulder-length doubloon-gold hair spilling over his up-flung arm that he used as a pillow. “Two sons, one daughter.”

Jack looked down and nodded. “Good, that's good.” He looked up at her and gave her that sad smile. “Elizabeth, this is my last visit. I won't be coming back.”

She stared at the only other man she loved. “No…” She could feel the tears creeping down her cheeks. “Jack, no…” She grabbed onto his arms, feeling the strength and muscle under his full white sleeves. “You can't leave us.”

Jack shook his head. “The time of pirates is over. There is no place for me in the coming century.”

She fisted her hands in his sleeves, gripping him tightly. “Then stay here with us.”

“I can't.” He looked away toward his dark-hulled ship out in the bay. “You and William have a family. You belong here. I…don't.”

She shook her head. “You do belong. You are a part of our family. You will always have a home with us.”

He scowled. “As what? Uncle to your sons? The close family friend you can't introduce to your polite society friends?” He leaned close, his lips only a breath away from her. “Your secret lover?”

Her cheeks burned and she turned her face away to hide her secret guilt. She had married her childhood love, but had never lost the desire for the only other man that stolen her heart.

He sighed. “My home is the sea, Elizabeth. I was born there and I would die there.” He shook his head. “I am far too old to change my ways and far too much a man of the sea to ever settle on land. My fate belongs to Lord of the Seven Seas.”

She frowned up at the pirate captain. Did he mean the master of the _Flying Dutchman_? “Jones is dead.”

“I thought so too.” Jack winced out a crooked smile and shook his head. “It seems that someone still had a use for him.”

She frowned. “Calypso brought him back?” Calypso, the goddess of the sea and once upon a time, Jones's one true love, _did_ have that power.

Jack flashed a true grin, but it was only a flash, then shook his head. “She _is_ one of the greater powers, but no.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “If not Calypso, then who…?”

Jack leaned back on his hands and looked out at the ocean. “I've a mind to visit the palace of Poseidon.”

Elisabeth blinked. _Did he just change the subject?_   “Poseidon, how…?” She threw up her hands. “Wait, forget I asked.” She rolled her eyes and smiled sourly. “If we can go over the edge of the world to the land of the dead, then visiting Poseidon's palace should be just as possible.”

Jack winked. “I still have the map, and my compass.”

Elizabeth stared at him wide-eyed. “I thought the map was destroyed?” That map showed routes to places that didn't necissarily exist in _this_ reality. 

He shrugged. “Well, _most_ of it was.”

Elizabeth sighed heavily. “I should have known.” She frowned at him. “Why…Poseidon?”

Jack pulled an old silver coin from his pocket and began rolling it over his fingers. He “You might say, I received an engraved invitation.”

Elizabeth snatched the coin from his hand. It was pitted with age but the bearded face on the front and the stylized dolphin on the back were still very visible. It was old, very old. In fact, it looked… “Is this Roman?”

Jack held out his hand for it. “Greek, actually.”

Elizabeth gave it back to him, but she really didn't want to. “Where did you get it?”

Jack's lips curved up into a half-smile. “Funny thing, that.” He looked down at his coin. “A bunch of years back, I awoke on the beach with it in my hand after the strangest dream.”

A chill ran up her spine. “A dream?”

His gaze drifted back out to the sea. “It was a wonderful dream.” He winced. “Pity I can't remember much of it.” He lifted a finger. “But I do remember seeing a palace of living coral, and mermaids.” He tossed the coin and caught it. “Odd thing about the mermaids though. They were all sharks.” He shoved the coin back into his belt pouch, buckling it closed. “So I figure, it's time for one last journey.”

Elizabeth threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could. “If you ever loved me, you wouldn't leave, you would stay.”

His arms locked around her. “I do love you, Elizabeth, that's the problem. You see, you love someone else.”

Elizabeth buried her face in his shoulder, hiding her tears. “I… I love you too. I love you both.”

His broad hand swept down her back and his lips brushed her cheek. “I know, I know.” He caught her chin and tilted her head up to stare into her eyes. His lips touched hers in the briefest of kisses. “Elizabeth, before I say goodbye, would you…?” He dropped his chin and took an unsteady breath. “For this one night, would you be mine? Would you lay with me here in the sand and let me have you just once, tonight?”

Elizabeth stared at him, her heart beating in her throat. Her gaze drifted to her sleeping husband, then drifted back to the man that held her. He had cheated death for her, gambled his soul for her, and given her away to another man even though he loved her too.

And she might never see again. She smiled through her tears. “I…would.”

His hands cupped her cheeks and his mouth took hers in a kiss that tasted of the ocean, and the sweet burn of spiced rum. One arm closed tight around her corseted waist and his palm cupped her butt. He pulled her hip to hip, pressing her against the hard ridge that proved just how much he truly wanted her. His kiss was hungry, devouring, and not tender at all.

Her answering kiss was fierce and just as merciless, parrying his tongue to vie for entry into his mouth. Her nipples tightened and her belly clenched with a desperate hunger. Her fingers dug into his arms.

He moaned and broke the kiss to grin at her. “So full of fire. You made a damned good pirate.” His other arm slid down, under her knees. He gathered her up in a froth of silk skirts and satin petticoats, only to lay her down in the sand right where they stood just beyond the bonfire's light.

She squeaked in surprise. “Right here?”

He threw his leg over her and dropped down to straddle her hips on his knees. “Right here, right now.” He unbuckled the belts at his hips holding his sword and his pistol and let them fall to the side. “In the sand, under the stars.” He tugged his leather vest from his shoulders. “The way it should have been.” He tossed his vest to one side, staring at her, his black gaze hot and hungry. “The way it almost was.”

She stilled, his words reminding her of another moonlit night of fire and rum. They had been alone on a deserted island and she'd almost let him have her, but she had still been an untouched virgin and afraid of the unknown. After three children, all secrets had been revealed. She had no regrets, but one. The only other love she had never held. He was right. This is how it would have been. “But…” She glanced over at her sleeping husband who lay in plain view. “What if he wakes?”

Jack glanced over at his rival and grinned fiercely, showing white teeth. “No need to worry about that.” He pulled his white shirt over his head, baring his tanned chest and muscular belly. His dark nipples were hard and pointed. He balled the shirt and tucked it under her head grinning. “Your pillow, my lady.”

She smiled and reached up to sweep her palms across the hard muscles that defined his chest, her fingers tugging at his masculine nipples.

He gasped and captured her palms in his hands. “Damn woman, are you trying to unman me before I even reach your cove?”

Her lips curved in her smuggest smirk. “Are you saying I'm too much for you, Captain?”

He dropped over her to rest on one elbow by her head. His smile evaporated. “I'm saying I waited a very long time for this night.” His lips took hers, kissing her as if she were the last woman he would ever taste.

She replied in kind, closing her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his black braids, kissing him back just as hungrily.

His tongue entwined with hers, his hands tugged her neckline down, freeing her breasts. He cupped them and squeezed.

Fierce sweet delight burned through her and she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled free from her kiss to take one breast into his mouth, sucking her nipple almost desperately. His fingers plucked the other nipple then pinched.

Fire seared from her nipples straight down to her core. She gasped, arching under him and her knees rose.

He lifted from his kiss, his lips parted. Staring at her, his smile nowhere to be found, he wiped his mouth with the back of one hand. He moved back, lifting his leg to ease one knee between her parted thighs, and then the other. Kneeling between her raised knees, he shoved her red velvet skirts and petticoats up, pushing them up to her waist and revealing her bare legs. He grinned. “No shoes? No stockings?”

She grinned right back. “No pantaloons either.” She never wore them on the nights the pirate ship came to land on her beach.

He chuckled and waggled a finger before her nose. “You are a very naughty woman.”

Her smile disappeared and she swallowed. “I know.” She was committing adultery.

He winced then leaned over her, falling to his elbows. “Elizabeth…” He brushed fine strands of her blowing hair from her cheeks and brow. “I wasn't going to tell you this, but…” He took in a deep breath and gave her a small smile. “He knows.”

She blinked. “What?” Did he mean her husband?

Jack bit down on his bottom lip. “I told William I wasn't coming back. I asked him for…tonight.” He glanced toward the man sleeping on the sand only four body-lengths away.

Elizabeth looked over at her husband. “You did?”

Jack nodded and smiled at her. “He's my closest friend. I wouldn't…do _this_ behind his back.”

Elizabeth felt hot tears spill down her cheeks. Her husband had shared the same adventures she had. All three of them had faced fates worse than death alongside each other, and for each other. When Jack left, William would lose the only friend that knew him as he truly was -- more than just a maker of fine swords. “I…see.”

Jack smiled sadly and wiped her tears with his thumbs. “He always knew you loved me too.”

Her heart aching, she looked over at her sleeping husband.

He was facing them with his eyes open. His lips parted. “Be with him.” It was only a whisper, but she heard it as clear as if he'd spoken directly in her ear.

She smiled though her tears and nodded. “I love you.”

William smiled back. “I know.” He rolled up onto his side, pillowing his head on his arm, clearly setting himself to watch.

Jack's brow lifted and a smile lifted his lips. “You are just as naughty as your wife.”

William grinned. “Oh I doubt that.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Men…”

Jack caught her chin and grinned at her from a kiss away. “Now, where were we?” Resting between her raised knees, he arched, rubbing the ridge of his erection against her naked feminine flesh.

She groaned and reached down to grab his butt with both hands.

He gasped and ground against her. “Ah yes.” He reached back and slid his hand up the back of her thigh, then stroked the soft inner flesh. His fingers skated upwards and inwards. “ _This_ is where we were.” He brushed her intimate curls.

She shuddered in heady anticipation and felt her body release a spat of cream.

He lowered his mouth to her breast and captured a nipple in his teeth. Staring hard into her eyes, his slid his fingers among her intimate curls and against the warmth of her flesh.

Aching hunger clenched deep in her belly. A small whimper escaped.

He lifted his mouth from her breast and smirked. “Mm…wet. Someone is happy to see me.”

Elizabeth bit back a hungry moan. “I'm always happy to see you.”

“Good.” His fingers stroked the tender dampening folds of her feminine core. “Because I want you very, very happy, love.” He tapped the damp pearl at her apex.

Elizabeth gasped and set her heels in the sand, pushing upward into his touch.

He dropped his head to suckle hard on her nipple and took her unspoken invitation, sliding two of his fingers into her. His thumb brushed her stiffening pearl while his buried fingers flicked the secret nub deep inside.

Elizabeth released a small soft cry and bucked in reflex. She came up on her toes and ground into his fingers. “God!”

“No need for deification.” Jack chuckled against her breast. “Captain is good enough for me.” He nipped her nipple.

“Oh?” In sheer retaliation, she reached between them to grasp the bulge in his pants. She wanted him inside her and she wanted it now. “Is your cannon loaded and ready Captain Sparrow?”

Jack gasped and pressed himself into her hand. “Ready and primed for battle, my lady.”

Smiling into his black gaze, she rubbed his considerable length through the fabric of his loose trousers.

He sucked in a harsh breath and ground his teeth, but didn't pull away from her hand. “I do not want to cum in my pants, if you don't mind?” He scowled fiercely and wriggled his fingers inside her.

Elizabeth shuddered in pleasure, but refused to release him from her hand. “Then put it where you do want to cum.”

Jack blinked then turned to frown at the man laying a few body-lengths away. “Is she always this demanding?” He pulled his hand free of her flesh and sucked on his wet fingers.

William grinned. “You're lucky she hasn't turned you on your back and taken you.”

Jack's brows rose, then pulled his fingers from his mouth to grin broadly. “You lucky dog.” He licked his damp palm. “Mmm, tastes good too. Like fresh butter.”

William nodded. “No argument there.” He grinned. “On either account.”

Jack grinned down at Elizabeth. “As for you my lady…” He sat up between her thighs and pulled the ties to his pants. “Don't mind if I do.” He let his trousers fall to his knees exposing the upward curve of his cock rising proudly from a nest of jet black curls.

Elizabeth lifted one brow. “You're not taking your pants off?”

“Hell no.” Jack dropped over her to rest on one hand while the other hand nudged the head of his cock against her damp flesh. “Sand is harsh on the bare knees.” He pushed into her with a long slow glide and groaned.

The exquisite ache of his rigid heat was almost more than she could bear. Elizabeth closed her arms tight around his shoulders and dug in with her heels, arching up under him to welcome him into her body. All too soon, he was fully sheathed.

Jack released a soft gasping cry and sank his fingers into her right butt cheek. He closed his eyes. “Blood and fire, you feel good.” He repositioned his knees and ground into her.

The hot interior caress of his cock rubbed against the nub deep within her delivering a mouthwatering kick of brutal pleasure that forced a soft cry from her lips. She dug her fingers into his bare back and ground against him, looking for more.

He sighed and grinned. “There it is.” He pulled back and thrust hard, slamming straight into that delicious spot.

The bolt of pleasure was so intense Elizabeth had to close her eyes even as she cried out and bucked.

Jack gasped and thrust again, then again, rocking hard against her, thrusting in a strong unforgiving rhythm that tore grunts from his throat.

She locked her legs around his hips and shoved hard against his thrusts, giving as good as she got. Pleasure compounded and coiled in her belly, tightening into a searing knot.

He leaned up and grabbed her breast in his left hand while grasping her right thigh. His black narrowed in concentration, he ground deep into her, then slammed fiercely, hard and quick into her body, rocking her in the sand.

Elizabeth felt the knot within her belly clench brutally tight and arched rigid under his relentless pounding, her breath stilling. The knot released and an explosion of ecstasy crashed over her tearing a scream from her throat. “Jack!”

Jack choked, stilled briefly, then thrust hard once, twice, then once more, slamming in as deep as he could go. He dropped down onto her while his cock flexed inside her, spilling his essence deep in her body. He ground into her and groaned. “Elizabeth…”

Elizabeth grabbed him and held him to her, gripping him as tight as she could while tears spilled down her cheeks. “I love you.”

Jack panted against her ear and whispered. “I love you too.” He leaned up and smirked. “As a matter of fact, I think…” He looked off, pursed his lips, and ground his hips against her. A very rigid cock moved in her depths. He nodded and licked his lips. “I'm about ready to love you again.”

Elizabeth gasped and wiped at her damp cheeks while chuckling. “So soon?”

“Let's just say…” He dropped a kiss on her lips. “I have _years_ of pent up love.” He smiled. “You don't mind, do you?”

Chuckles echoed across the night-drenched sand.

Elizabeth and Jack turned to look.

William had his mouth covered in a very poor attempt to hold back his laughter. He finally released his lips and laughed openly. “Does she mind?” He shook his head. “Elizabeth honey, forgive me, but…” He gasped for breath. “Jack, she could take us both on and wear us both out.”

Jack's brows rose to his hairline. “Is that so?” His gaze narrowed and his smile curled into one of demonic proportions. “Then why don't you come over here and give us a hand?” He nodded toward Elizabeth.

William's eyes opened wide. His gaze drifted to his wife then back to Jack. “Are you serious?”

Elizabeth started, looked over at her husband, then up at her lover. “Jack?”

Jack turned his demonic smile on her. “You're up for a bit of adventure, right love?”

William sat up on the sand, frowning. “What kind of adventure?” He wiped sand from his buff leather breeches.

Jack leaned over Elizabeth and perched his chin on his upraised hand to look over at William. “Have you ever used the um…” He waggled his brows. “The back door?”

William's brows rose, then he smiled and it was just as demonic as Jack's. “Almost as much as the…err…front door.”

Jack blinked down at Elizabeth. “My, you two _have_ been adventurous!”

Elizabeth's cheeks filled with heat and she bit down on her lip to hide her smile and shrugged. She'd heard about the pleasures of `the back door' from one of her married lady-friends, and immediately sought out her husband to try it. The sheer naughtiness of it appealed to both of them.

Jack looked over at William. “Well then, what say we put both doors to use?”

William swallowed. “At the same time?”

Elizabeth's belly clenched around Jack's cock in delicious agreement.

Jack eyed her and smiled. “Oh, liked that idea, did you?”

Elizabeth was convinced that her cheeks couldn't get any hotter. Having both of men in her body had been one of her favorite personal fantasies for years, but she never thought she'd ever get a chance to actually fulfill it! She licked her lips and dodged his gaze. “Maybe.” She looked over at her husband.

Jack looked over at William. “I think Elizabeth can handle the two of us.” He grinned. “Unless you're intimidated by me?”

William rose to his feet with a pronounced bulge in his snug breeches. He lifted his chin. “I've _never_ been intimidated by _you_.”

Jack grinned and waved him over. “Good man.”

William strode across the sand and dropped to his knees at their side. “Are you alright with this, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth smiled. “Perfectly fine.” Her smile faded and she looked up at Jack. “But what will we use for…?”

Jack's brows rose. “Lubrication?” He patted his shirt and trousers then lifted a finger. “One moment.” He leaned over to the far side reaching for his belt with all the pouches and rifled through them. “I have just the thing!”

William's gaze dropped to her lap and locked. He swallowed and absently stroked a hand down his bulge.

Elizabeth blinked then realized that William was staring at Jack's cock still lodged in her, though partially withdrawn. She eyed her husband's clearly uncomfortable erection and reached over to tug at his laces.

William jumped and looked down at her busy hands.

Elizabeth grinned and tugged on his waistband encouraging him closer. “Just trying to make you more comfortable, my love.” She pulled the laces free and reached into his breeches to grasp his hard hot shaft.

William leaned closer and took a shuddering breath while she freed his cock from his breeches.

Elizabeth gripped his firm and familiar length, then leaned over and sucked him into her mouth. She suckled on the purple head, tasting the soap he'd used to clean with and the slightly salty liquid musk of his excitement. She lashed the flared edge with her tongue.

William shuddered and gasped. He set his hand in her hair and bucked up into her mouth. “God, Elizabeth!”

Jack leaned up and chuckled. “William, I must say you are truly blessed with Elizabeth as your wife.

Elizabeth ignored him and sucked hard on her husband's cock.

William threw his head back and groaned. “I count my blessings every day.”

“Every day?” Jack rolled his eyes. “Rub it in, why don't you?”

William choked out a laugh. “That too.”

Jack snorted. “Before you get carried away there, would you rather spend in her mouth or up her ass?”

Elizabeth shivered at Jack's excitingly crude words and released William's cock from her lips. She turned to Jack. “Do you have…?”

“I do.” Jack pulled an ivory-colored cake that looked very much like soap from its waxed cloth wrapping. “This is made from cocoa butter. It's for softening weathered hands.” He waved the cake. “Good for burns too.” He held it out to William. “Rub it between your palms. It makes a nice thick, slippery paste.”

William took the cake and sniffed it. “It smells like chocolate.” He rubbed the cake between his palms.

Jack nodded. “That's because cocoa butter is used to make chocolate.” He reached down and pulled Elizabeth upright in his lap. “Time to reposition, love.” He closed his arms about her and leaned back on the sand.

After a brief struggle with the rearrangement of their legs, Elizabeth found herself atop her pirate straddling him, and still very much impaled. She grinned. “Oh, my favorite position!” She rolled her hips and felt him shift deliciously within her. She groaned.

Jack arched up under her and gasped. “I would have never guessed.” He curled his arms around Elizabeth, drawing her down to his chest. “I'm assuming I don't need to remind you to push out when he enters?”

Elizabeth licked her lips and nodded. Pushing out to avoid the pain of first entry was something she'd figured out early on.

William spoke from behind Elizabeth, his voice husky and deep. “Room for one more?”

Jack smirked and pulled up her red velvet skirts and her frothy petticoats, baring her butt. He spread his legs wide. “Make yourself at home.”

The sand crunched behind Elizabeth. “Don't mind if I do.” His hot slick finger pressed against the tight bud of her anus.

She pushed out against it.

His finger slid in leaving fine tingles in its wake. A second finger joined the first and writhed about, slathering her interior with slickness.

She shivered. She couldn't believe that she was about to have her ultimate fantasy come to life. She was about to make love with the two men that owned her heart.

William's finger left her.

She almost moaned at the loss.

Jack reached up to cup the back of her neck then pulled, urging her to tip forward. He leaned up to take her nipple into his hot and talented mouth. He lapped then sucked hard.

Elizabeth moaned.

The hot broad crown of William's cock nudged against her anus, and pressed. His hand caught her hip, the fingers digging in.

Elizabeth pushed out hard, opening herself to him.

William leaned over her, one hand on the sand at their side while he forged past her tight opening. The other hand gripped her hip with bruising force. He hissed. “God…tight!”

Elizabeth could feel William's shaft sliding next to Jack's only one thin layer of flesh away. The utterly riveting sensation of being filled to her very limits tore a gasp from her lips.

William halted, only halfway in. “Elizabeth?”

She sucked in a hard breath and gripped Jack's shoulders. “Don't stop! Keep going.”

Jack groaned. “Yes, for God's sake, don't stop!”

William swallowed loudly and grabbed onto her hips. He drove inward slowly but steadily until his hips pressed against her ass. “I'm in.”

Beneath her, Jack shivered and leaned up to bite her nipple.

The hot bolt of erotic fire speared straight down making her core clench around Jack's cock. Her ass muscles clenched reflexively squeezing William's cock in the process.

Both Jack and William groaned.

Jack rocked Elizabeth forward, causing both William and himself to slide partway out. He groaned and grabbed her right breast. “William, you push, I'll pull.”

William pushed in and gasped. “God, tight!” This won't take me long at all.”

Jack groaned. He held Elizabeth tight with one arm around her while gripping her breast. He arched, sliding himself a bit further out. “I know exactly…” He flexed, shoving right back in. “…How you feel!”

Elizabeth moaned. She couldn't begin to focus on what either man was doing to her. The wicked ache in her ass overlapped the delicious pressure in her core mixing the sensations together. All she knew was that she wanted more. “Less talking. More fucking!”

Both men stilled then choked out a laugh.

Jack grinned up at her. “Do you kiss your husband with that dirty mouth?”

Elizabeth scowled down at him. “I suck his cock with it too.”

William tried to stifle his chuckle.

Jack blinked up at Elizabeth then cleared his throat. “You heard the woman William, more fucking!”

William snickered, then coughed. “Aye, aye Captain.” He pulled back and shoved in.

Jack withdrew on William's thrust and waited for William's withdrawal to slam up into Elizabeth's wet heat.

Elizabeth gasped then moaned between them.

They continued to thrust and counter-thrust against each other, rocking Elizabeth between them. Moans, gasps, and soft whimpers erupted between them.

She could do nothing more than hold on and let them take her how they willed. It felt so good. It felt so wicked. It felt so right to give herself to both of them. They both loved her, and she loved them too.

William slammed in deep, stiffened, and shuddered. “Oh…shit!”

Elizabeth felt him flexing within her. He was cumming in her ass.

Jack threw back his head, gritting his teeth. “Ah…fuck!” His cock throbbed within her too.

Elizabeth's heart thumped hard and her breath stilled. They were both cumming inside her. Abruptly her body spiraled into a violent release that burned all the way up her spine, the merciless pleasure forcing her to writhe between them, wringing gasping cries from her.

The three of them fell apart gasping for breath on the sand.

With Jack on her right and William on her left, Elizabeth writhed on the sand between them trying desperately to hang onto the echoes of pleasure that continued to roll through her. “That was so damned good!”

Both men laughed while struggling to pull up their pants.

They cuddled together and spoke of old adventures. They laughed, they kissed, they touched, and they loved again.

On her hands and knees, Jack took her from behind, pounding into her core while she sucked her husband's cock, delighting in their moans.

Elizabeth fell asleep on the sand between them, held by both, a smile of contentment on her lips.

 * * * 

Dawn chill opened her eyes to find that Jack had gone from her side. She sat up and discovered that the black-sailed pirate ship was gone from the cove. She rose to her feet looking for a trace of dark sails in the distance.

Nothing. He was gone, and he would not be returning.

William rose behind her and closed his arms about her shoulders. He buried his face in her hair and held her tight.

She let her tears slide down her cheeks and felt dampness on her shoulder where her husband's tears fell in silence.

Nine months later, Elizabeth bore a daughter with midnight hair, midnight eyes, and a streak of cleverness that could not be repressed. She did not match her blond brothers or sister, but she was the darling of William's eye and the child they both treasured.

Elizabeth walked up to the edge of the moon-kissed ocean and let the water lap over her bare feet. The wind caressed her cheeks and tugged at her bound mane. It was Midsummer's Night under a full pirate moon. “Tonight is your daughter's wedding Jack. She's bright and beautiful and she looks just like you.” She wiped at the dampness on her cheek. “She married a sea captain.”

Once upon a time, she had been the most beautiful maiden in the islands and had captured the heart of two men, a pirate captain, and blacksmith. Both handsome, both brave, both clever, one devoted to land, the other devoted to the sea.

Once upon a time, she had held them both in her arms and loved them on the sand, but only one could she keep.

In a fit of pique, Elizabeth tore the pins from her hair letting them fall to the sand. Her long hair uncoiled and spilled around her. “I miss you Jack. You were the other great love of my life.” She closed her eyes tight but the tears still fell. “My sea husband.”

~ * ~


End file.
